I'm New To This -- PewDiePie Love Story
by x3ylime
Summary: Madison is a fresh face to YouTube and wants to become a star. But will she get more than what she bargains for when she meets one of the most famous YouTubers?
1. Chapter 1: New to YouTube

Here's the first chapter! Sorry that it's short and basically all explanations and no Pewds yet (well, not quite).  
Enjoy!

I eagerly tapped away at my desk with my pencil. It was sunny outside, and nearly 3:00 P.M. I was constantly checking my watch, and shifting around in my chair name is **Madison Bexley **and I'm a young YouTuber who's bent on success in the video world. Ha, just kidding. I've actually only posted a few beauty tip videos and sometimes I'll post a video of myself singing or playing the piano.

Right now, I was sitting in the room of the local community college. I actually had no real interest in going to a 4 year university and becoming some big shot lawyer or doctor or whatever profession people expected me to be.

I only wanted to entertain people, but as of right now, I was only a beginner at it.

The only reason I was in community college was because of my parents. You know, they guilt trip you into going to school and making money so you can help support them when they're older. At least, that's how it is for me.

Somewhere during my inner explanation of myself, the bell had rung, announcing class was dismissed. I quickly put all my things in my backpack and jogged outside to my car.

I sat inside the vehicle, started it up, and began to drive down the highway to my house. I was still living with my parents, but I didn't really mind it. They weren't very strict on me since I was the oldest child besides my pre-teen brother Tyler.

After a short 10 minute drive, I pulled into the short driveway of the modern suburban home. I shut my car off, gathered my belongings, and nearly ran into the house.

I was so excited to get to my room that I nearly tripped over every stair on the staircase. I mentally slapped myself, but pressed onward until I stepped into my room and plopped onto my bed with my laptop in hand.

I logged onto YouTube and checked my latest video, which was me demonstrating how to make an elegant evening 'date' look.

The video had only 100 views. But that was a lot to me.

I sighed happily, 'Perhaps I need to start making a new variety of videos.' I thought to myself.

I decided to watch some of the more popular videos on YouTube. Unfortunately, there were so many good ones, I decided to go on a viewing spree.

I ended up falling asleep watching someone's video of a makeup tutorial, and fell flat on the keyboard. The impact of my face must have clicked on another video because I was taken to a video of someone cursing and screaming like a little girl.

I glanced up and quickly recognized the face as a YouTuber named PewDiePie. I was only familiar to him thanks to my brother and all his gamer friends.

I had to admit, this PewDiePie was a handsome guy with his dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

After watching a few more of his funny gaming montages, and nearly dying of laughter, I decided my bed was calling my name.

I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, falling into a nice slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Cover

I awoke later in the evening with a brilliant idea for a new video. I wanted to try more videos of me covering popular songs, because that's how many famous singers got their start. It could work anyone, I suppose.

I sat up and got back onto my laptop and onto the internet, searching for a song. A few minutes later, I came up with piano sheet music to "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko.

The piano accompaniment seemed easy enough to start out on, so I went over to my keyboard and began playing the chords of the song.  
I had it down pat nearly 20 minutes later, and it was time to add the words. I set up my camera and made sure everything was in place before I began recording.

At first, I was tense. I always was when I began a video. But the longer I played and sang, it just became easier. I began to lose myself in the song.

"I want you to stay." I sang numerous times.

'If I only had someone to sing this about.' I thought. When I finished, the sky outside was a shade of purple turning into a navy blue. It had begun to rain lightly, only fitting the mood.

I quickly uploaded the video from my camera onto YouTube without editing it. It took a couple minutes to finish up, so I decided I would change my clothes and settle in for bed. I was still tired from my nap earlier.

The video was taking longer to upload than I expected, so I walked downstairs to see my parents sitting in the living room watching television and my brother in his room playing video games.

I hadn't told my parents about my YouTube channel yet. I didn't want them to make fun of me for trying to become famous. My parents were never the kind to wish big for their children. They always thought we would just be a normal family living in a suburb outside of Los Angeles.

But I wanted to change that.

I said my hellos to my parents and moseyed over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Conveniently, there was a pizza box lying in the kitchen, so I grabbed a slice and headed back up to my room.

The video had finally uploaded and I put away my camera equipment. I ate my slice of pizza quickly and laid back in my bed, where sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3: Fans & Felix

**3 Weeks Later**

My videos had begun to gather more fame from random YouTubers, which was exactly what I wanted. I had even begun to learn playing guitar so I could record myself playing acoustic covers of songs.

Even some of my classmates had seen my videos, which was exciting for me.

I was walking outside of the college to my home. It was nice enough outside that I could walk home instead of driving my car.

I decided to stop at one of the local coffee shops and order myself something to enjoy on my leisure walk. As soon as I stepped inside, the aroma of coffee beans and freshly baked cookies invaded my nose.

I smiled as I approached the counter and ordered my drink. As the cashier ran up my order, I handed her the money and admired the smells of the shop.

"Hey! It's Madison from YouTube!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and flashed a smile to the person who said my name. She looked only a few years younger than me. I could tell she watched my videos because she was sporting one of the hairstyles I've done a tutorial for.

"Glad to see I have some fans." I said still smiling.

"Of course!" She said. "Your hair and makeup tutorials are amazing. And you have the prettiest singing voice."

I smiled even wider, "Thank you."

"Here's your drink, miss." The cashier said.

I turned to her and said my thanks and began to leave the shop until my fan called my name.

"Can I have your autograph and maybe take a picture with you?" She asked.

I was surprised she asked, but I didn't turn her down. We snapped a picture together and I signed one of the shop's napkins for her and wrote, 'Thanks for being my first autograph!'

I learned that her name was Ashley and she attended one of the local high schools. Having her ask for my autograph really made me feel like I was YouTube famous. I was on my way.

I continued my walk home on the cloudless day. I couldn't be in a better mood.

As soon as I reached my home, I hopped onto my bed and fired up my laptop to check my YouTube channel. I quickly discovered a message in my inbox that wasn't there when I checked this morning.

My mouth dropped open when I saw who had sent it.

The name of the sender read** PewDiePie**.

'Isn't he like super famous on YouTube?' I thought to myself.

I opened the message and practically fainted when I read what he had said.

**Hi there! I couldn't help but notice you're a bro & that you're a very talented one at that. ;) I know this sounds kind of creep-ish, but I would love to support your channel because you deserve it. Please message me back and let me know what you think. Brofist!**

**-Felix**

I couldn't believe it. Maybe it was a hacked account that was screwing around with me? I checked the account and everything. It was real.

Without any more delay, I messaged Felix back and asked him what he had in mind. My head was still doing flips, my mind attempting to wrap around the fact that I was good enough to attract the atttention of such a famous and handsome YouTuber.

It was almost like he was sitting at his computer, waiting for me to reply since his message came so quickly.

He had sent me a Skype address.

My heart stopped. Why does he want to Skype with me?

I wasn't sure, but I logged onto my account and searched for him. My hands were shaky whenever I typed, telling me I was more nervous than I had originally thought. I decided it was now or never and I clicked the button to call him.

Moments that seemed like hours passed and he answered my call. Seeing his face on my computer screen wasn't any different than seeing it in his videos.

When he realized it was me, he smiled brightly.

"Hi there." He said.

I returned the smile. "Hi."

'Oh God, he can probably tell I'm nervous.' I thought to myself.

He chuckled, "You're nervous. Don't be. I'm just an average guy."

I blushed a bright shade of red. "Easy for you to say. I don't think you realize how famous you are."

He shook his head. "Apparently not. But I really like your videos. Especially the ones where you sing."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I want to promote your channel through my own. I don't do this very often, but I just feel like you deserve it." He said.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at the fact that someone like Felix wanted to support me. And I could tell he genuinely meant it.

It took me only a few seconds to reply, "I think I would love that."

After that, Felix and I just got to know each other more. He was the type of person who you could really bond with after a short period of time. It was almost like I had known him for ten years or more.

We talked for an hour or longer until he had to leave and go edit some videos for the bros. And of course, we ended our call with a brofist.

I had never smiled so much in such a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends

Over the course of the next few weeks, my channel grew to a HUGE fanbase. It was all mostly because of Felix. In every other video he posted, he made a comment about me.

"Don't forget to check out my friend Madison's channel. I don't usually promote people's channels very much, but she's very talented and she's a great person. Stay awesome bros! I know you will. Byyyyyyye!"

Felix didn't just stop there either.

We skyped with each other almost every day. We had become very close friends. He's such a sweetheart, and I can't help but just smile when I see his face through the computer screen.

I walked downstairs into my kitchen to grab a snack and noticed my brother sitting at the table, chewing on an apple.

"Maddie. I didn't know you were famous." He said almost sarcastically.

I turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Of course I knew what he was talking about. Tyler loved watching Felix's videos just as much as any other preteen gamer.

"Don't play dumb. I saw him promote you in his videos!"

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say? I'm just truly talented."

He laughed dryly. "You're cute. So, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"How did you get THE PewDiePie to promote your channel?"

I sat down at the table across from him and tried my best to explain myself.

"I didn't really do anything. I just started to post videos on YouTube, then a few weeks later, he messaged me and asked me if he could promote me. And I said yes."

He shook his head. "There has to be more."

"No, that's pretty much it." I replied.

"Why did he pick you though? There are probably a lot more of girls that he could've picked."

That got me thinking. Why did Felix chose me? Out of all those other talented, pretty, random girls on YouTube, why did he pick me?

"Well," I began. "I don't really know why."

He got up from the table and ran through the living room to his room shouting, "I'm gonna make my own channel and maybe he'll promote me too!"

I laughed and shook my head. There was no way that would happen.

I walked back up the carpeted staircase to my room and noticed that Felix was calling me on Skype. I hurried and clicked the answer button so he wouldn't hang up.

"What the hell Maddie?!" He shouted as soon as I answered.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't going to answer my call?" He asked.

"Calm down Felix. I was downstairs talking to my brother. He was asking about you."

A sly smile crepped onto the Swedish man's face. "Oh really? What about me?" He asked.

I put my finger to my chin and looked around my room, trying to look clever. "Wellll, he just wanted to know how and why you promoted me."

His sly smile faded away quickly. "Oh. Well that's boring."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Thanks."

He chuckled, "I'm just kidding MaddieMoo."

"Please don't call me there." I said.

"Why not?"

"It makes me sound like a cow." I replied.

"You're far from a cow, thank you very much!" He yelled.

"Okay. Then don't call me MaddieMoo!"

"But it's cute. Just like you." He said.

My cheeks began to blush a rosy pink color. "Thank you Felix."

I loved talking to Felix. He made me feel good about myself. And we always talked this way. He always complimented me, and we always just talked like best friends. Well, I could say he is my best friend. But it would never be anything more. We were just friends.

"Felix! I'm home!" I heard in the background.

"Should we end the call?" I asked him.

"Probably. I'll call later. I have news for you, so don't let me forget!" He said.

"Okay."

And with that, the screen went back to my home screen. There was always a downside to every good thing.

And for this situation, her name was Marzia.

Don't get me wrong, she was gorgeous, sweet, and Italian. It doesn't get much better than that. I've talked to her only a few times while I've skyped with Felix, but I can tell she gets jealous of me.

So we decided it was best for him and I to talk to each other whenever she wasn't home. Fortunately, that was a lot.

I closed my laptop and laid back on my bed, daydreaming about the day I would finally meet Felix. As if that would ever happen. He's half way across the world right now.

I decided to stare up at my white ceiling until my eyes grew heavy and I dozed off for a nap.

As I slept, I had a dream about Felix and I meeting.

_I walked into the airport and waited outside of security for him. I caught a glimpse of his shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Good thing he's taller than most men._

_I jumped around and waved my arms for him to see me, and he did. He smiled bigger than I did and ran over to me, embracing me in a bear hug. I pulled away from the hug and looked into his bright blue eyes._

_And then, he kissed me._

I shot up from my slumber and rubbed my eyes. Did I seriously just dream about that?

"I do not like him like that. He's only a friend." I muttered to myself.

I opened my laptop again and noticed that it had only been an hour and a half since Felix and I had last spoken. I was just about to close the top again whenever his name and picture popped up again.

I answered the call and smiled.

"So what's your news?" I asked.

He smiled and scratched his head. "How would you feel about me coming to Los Angeles to meet you in person?"

My mouth hung open. My dream was coming true.

"What do you mean?" I managed to say.

"Well, an opportunity came up for Marzia and I to come to the states and stay for a month or so and we've both wanted to visit L.A. sooooo what do you think?"

I was too excited for words that all I could manage to do was stutter.

Felix laughed at me. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" I shouted.

He smiled, "I'll let you know more details later. For now, I need to go record something. I'll see you soon!"

I smiled like an idiot, "Okay!"

I couldn't believe it. He was coming to Los Angeles! To see me! And he was bringing his girlfriend. Oh well, no problem! After all, we're just friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Mom

The next couple days were spent preparing for Felix's arrival. Even though he wasn't staying at my home, he'd be living at least 10 minutes away. He could always come over for a visit.

I had also been posting videos like crazy on YouTube. That way, my viewers would have a lot to watch. I wasn't sure how much time we would be spending together, but he always slacked on videos when he was away from home.

I was walking around the house, cleaning anything I thought was untidy.

"Honey, what are you doing?" My mother asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm cleaning." I replied.

"Well, I can see that. But why?"

Of course I couldn't tell her it was because of Felix. I don't think my mother would quite like me cleaning just because a Swedish man who was a couple years older than me was possibly coming to our house.

"Uh, I just thought I would help you out! You know, you're so busy and all."

Well, at least that answer wasn't all a lie.

"Aww, thank you sweetie! Maybe I'll pay you back for it." She began to walk up the stairs to her room and the door shut a few seconds later.

I continued to clean until I thought the house was good enough. I walked back up to my room and checked my views on YouTube. My latest video had skyrocketed to 10,000 views!

I smiled, knowing that I was becoming a success. And that I was soon to meet the man who caused it.

I decided to pick up my guitar and pluck out a few chords. I still wasn't the greatest guitar player. Maybe Felix could teach me a few tricks.

I heard a knock at my door and looked up as my mom came into my room with a basket of clothes.

"I brought you some of your clean clothes so you didn't have to walk back downstairs." She said.

"Aww, how nice." I replied half sarcastically.

"How's the guitar playing going?" She asked as she began to fold clothes.

"Well, it's going." I replied.

She stopped folding and sat down on my black bedspread. She looked at me and smiled.

"Can you play something for me?" She asked.

I stopped my strumming and looked up at her and smiled. She had never really been interested in my playing guitar or piano. She just bought me them because I had asked.

I smiled and repositioned myself and began to play something simple for her. One of the first songs I had learned was "Time of Your Life" by Green Day.

I began to play and sing, not watching my mother because she would probably make her nervous.

A few minutes later, I had strummed the last chord, and finally looked up at my mother. I was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"I never realized before what talent you have." She managed to whisper.

I just smiled and said, "Thanks mom."

"I think you should be getting yourself out there." She said.

I chuckled, "It's a bit too late for that."

She gave me a confused look. "Why's that?"

I explained everything to her. My yearning to be a star, my start on YouTube, Felix helping me, and his arrival in America. Needless to say, she looked shocked, but excited.

"Well, that's great!" She said.

I didn't expect her to give that kind of reply.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! I want to meet him." She said.

I smiled. "I do too."

I was so excited that my mom was all on board with this YouTube thing. And I was happy she wanted to meet Felix.

Now it was just time to wait until he arrived.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

Today was the day. The day Felix and Marzia were coming to Los Angeles.

He had told me the day before he left to meet them at the airport to meet them in person and to show them around the city. I told him I didn't exactly know my way around, but he didn't care, which made me happy.

I had packed a light bag of another change of clothes and other hygiene items in case I would need them and hopped into my car. I lived about twenty minutes from the airport, so I left super early to beat the traffic.

During the entire drive, my heart was beating out of my chest the closer I got to the airport. But why? I had myself convinced that Felix was just my friend.

Maybe I was just excited because of all he had done for me? Yeah, that had to be it.

I pulled into the temporary parking lot and paid the fee before locking up my car and walking inside the huge airport.

I wasn't allowed to go past their terminal, so I had to wait with all the others. I checked my phone, which read **10:21 A.M.**

Their flight was arriving at 11:00. That would mean jet lag would be extra terrible for them.

I had never flown overseas, so I couldn't imagine how it must've been for them. Hopefully, it was a good one.

I decided to walk around the airport a little bit before heading back to the waiting area since I had so much time to spare.

On the way, I saw a group of kids watching YouTube videos on on of their phones. When I paused to look at them, one of the boys looked up and smiled when his eyes met mine.

"Guys, look!" He said excitedly.

They all looked up at me and smiled just as big and bright as he did. They all got up and approached me, asking for autographs and pictures. Of course I said yes and posed with them.

"So, what are you doing at the airport Madison?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm just picking up some of my friends who are flying in this morning." I replied.

I wasn't going to tell them Felix and Marzia were coming. That would just bring more fans along and I'm sure they would be too tired to deal with that.

By the time I had finished talking to the group of kids and taking pictures and autographs with them, it was 10 minutes until the plane arrived. I said my goodbyes to them and walked back over to the gate.

I sat down and waited impatiently for them to arrive.

As I waited, time passed very slowly. My legs began to shake from my excitement. I'm sure passerbys thought I was crazy, or on drugs for how much shaking.

Finally, the plane had landed and I ran to the window to find any glimpse of them. But realization kicked in as I remembered they still had to go through Customs.

I mentally facepalmed and sat back down to wait even longer.

I began to daydream and doze off until I noticed people beginning to walk through the gate from the airplane. I shot up and walked over into an open area so the two of them could easily spot me.

_'Maybe I should've brought a sign.' _

I thought.

I stood there waiting as I watched people walking out, none of them the couple from Italy I was expecting.

Until I saw him.

Felix walked through the gate with his hand running through his messy hair. He seemed to be looking around for me.

I smiled brightly and waved, hoping he would look in my direction.

He finally spotted me and returned the wave. He walked/jogged over to me and wrapped me into a bear hug. I returned the hug and smiled as he crushed me.

I began to laugh, "Felix! You're here, and hurting me!" I choked out.

He began to laugh as well and let go of me to look at me and I did the same. He was so much more handsome in real life than through a webcam.

His eyes shined a bright blue and his smile was the perfect white with pink lips. His face was unshaved, as usual. He was all around perfect.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maddie." He said, his Swedish accent showing.

"You too, Felix." I replied.

A moment later, Marzia approached us with her big carry on swinging around as she carried it. She didn't look very happy. Maybe she was just tired.

She set it down the heavy looking bag and she heaved out a big breath. I walked over to her and held out my arms for a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Marzia. In person, anyways." I said.

She looked confused, but wrapped her arms around me nonetheless. "Same to you." She said.

Her Italian accent was so cute.

I let go of her and smiled at the couple. "Well, shall we go to baggage claim?"

They both shook their heads as I led them to the baggage area. We gathered up all of their bags and headed out to my car. I helped Marzia carry her things, which were** very **heavy.

Then again, they were here for at least a month. I'd pack heavy too.

We got in the car, Marzia and I up front, and Felix in the back, and I took them to their house they would be staying in.

Felix wanted to start his Vlog, so I let him. Even though he just filmed outside the car and the back of our heads while we listened to the radio.

It became a bit awkward, so I decided to talk to Marzia.

"So, how was your flight?" I asked.

"Tiring." She replied. "I was sitting beside Pewds and another man who was kinda creepy so I didn't want to sleep."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have slept either if I were you."

She simply nodded and looked out the window. I was basically shut down.

We soon arrived to the house, which actually was more of a cottage with white walls and a round couch in the center of the first room. It was very nice. It was a lot nicer than my house on the inside, even though it was small.

We brought the suitcases and bags inside and roamed around the house to see everything.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Felix asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do. You're the guests here."

Marzia came back into the main room with us and stretched.

"I think I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." She said.

Felix looked disappointed, "But I'm not really tired."

"Then you guys can go out and do something." She said.

He looked at me and smiled as Marzia walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you up for the Pewds?" He asked.

I laughed, "I think I am."

An entire day with PewDiePie? This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Boardwalk

Felix and I had left the rental house and decided to venture around Los Angeles by ourselves. I thought it was going to be little awkward since this was the first time we had seen each other in person, but it actually wasn't.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care. Anywhere. It's all exciting to me."

I smiled and started up my car and decided to drive to the local boardwalk. The boardwalk was basically a pier by the beach with a shopping area and a carnival. It was the place to be, especially at night.

When we were driving, Felix insisted we put all the windows down and scream at random passerbys. I just laughed and let him do whatever he wanted.

I nearly died when he yelled "Nipples!" at a passing elderly couple.

Then he turned up the radio to full blast when "I Need Your Love" came on.

"This is my jam!" He screamed.

I laughed as he sang each and every word in a girly voice like he was trying to be Ellie Goulding.

_'I could get used to having him around.' _

I said to myself.

We arrived at the boardwalk about five minutes later and walked down the wooden walkway in the heat of the California sun. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was about lunch time.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I love food." He said.

We walked to a little restaurant that looked like it was deserted. Perfect for two YouTube stars. After we ordered our food, Felix pulled out his phone and began to record.

"How's it going bros? I am here at a little restaurant in Los Angeles with my friend Maddie. Say hi, Maddie."

He pointed the camera at me and I smiled and waved. "Hey there bros."

Felix put the camera back on him as I waited patiently on our food and took it to a nearby table. As soon as he noticed it was done, he stopped recording and sat down across from me and began to ate.

A still silence fell between us as we ate, but I decided it was time to speak.

"This isn't your first time in the states is it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. I've been to New York City. But this is the first time I've been to Los Angeles."

"So I figure you and Marzia want to do all the major sightseeing together, right?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so. She would probably get mad at me if I went without her."

My eyes were wide, "So is she going to get mad that we left her today?"

"She shouldn't since she was the one who said we could go if we wanted." He replied.

I took a bite of a french fry and shook my head. "That sounds reasonable."

I was just concerned because I didn't want Marzia to hate me after first meeting me. I knew how girls reacted with their boyfriends being around other girls.

A cell phone began to ring and I looked to see if it was mine, but it was Felix's.

He looked up at me and said, "It's Marzia."

"Hello?" He said as he answered it.

I heard her strong Italian voice flow out of the phone and across the table, but I couldn't make out any words.

"Tonight?" He asked.

After some more talking, he said, "Yeah okay. I'll ask her. I love you. Bye."

He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket before smiling at me.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" He asked.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of party?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. Marzia just said a lot of YouTubers and other cool people are gonna be there and that we should all go."

I thought about it, wondering if I really wanted to go or not. But I remembered what my mom had told me about getting myself out there. If there were going to be other YouTubers at this party, maybe they could help me out.

I looked at Felix and smiled, "I'm in."

He smiled back. But then my women senses kicked in.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked as I ran my hand threw my hair.

Felix did the same and gave me great big bug eyes. "I have no idea! I was wondering the same thing!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm as he laughed at me.

"Why don't we go shopping?" He asked.

I can't believe he just said that!

"You're a guy! Guys don't know how to shop unless they're gay."

He looked at me and gasped. "I'll have you know I know a lot about shopping thanks to Marzia."

I laughed, "I was only joking. If you want to, let's go."

"Yay! Shopping!" He yelled.

The people who worked in the restaurant looked at us weirdly and we just laughed because we knew they had no idea what was going on.

As soon as we finished our food, we walked back down the boardwalk and to my car to travel to the mall.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

We arrived at the mall after getting through some crazy traffic. We parked my car in the lot and walked inside the big, three story shopping center. It was quite crowded, so we had to kindly push our way through a sea of people.

Felix put his hands on my shoulders and began to push me through people.

"I'll save us!" He shouted as we made our way to a nearby elevator.

I couldn't help but begin to laugh as we walked into the elevator and he let go of me.

He gave me an odd look, but began to laugh with me.

"There's never a dull moment with you." I said.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why make life boring?" He said.

I smiled back at him and stared into his blue orbs called eyes. I could really get used to seeing his gorgeous smile every day. Our moment was ruined though when the elevator stopped on the 2nd level of the mall. We got out and headed to one of my favorite stores, Forever 21.

"Marzia shops here all the time." Felix said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You are gonna help me pick something out, right?"

He began to jump around and he grabbed my hands, "Of course I am darling!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and squeezed his hands a tiny bit. I looked down and noticed he was still holding onto mine. We looked each other in the eyes and smiled, but realized we were still holding hands.

We quickly dropped them, acting like shy school kids. But I didn't mind. The blush on my face showed that.

Felix cleared his throat and began to wander off through the store, muttering something to himself. I just browsed around by myself and tried to look for the perfect outfit.

Forever 21 had such a variety of bright colors, lace, studs, anything you wanted. But I wanted to keep it classy since this would be my first big party.

I found a couple dresses and skirts to try on and met up with Felix who also had some clothes in his hands. He was such a good helper.  
We went over to the fitting rooms and he waited outside as I took nearly 10 outfits inside with me.

I felt as though I was in a movie because I would prance out of the fitting room and strike a pose while he showed his approval or disapproval.

I had tried on all of them and was about to give up.

"Nothing's working Pewds." I said.

"Well, we can find more!" He declared.

"Wait, there's one more!" I shouted.

I slipped on the last dress and left the room. Felix's jaw dropped.  
?BR=f21&Category=dress...

The dress hugged my body in all the right ways, but it wasn't too revealing.

I smiled and put my hands on my hips, "Soooo, what do you think?" I asked.

He was still standing there with his mouth agape. I reached over and put my hand under his chin to shut it and he began to stutter.

"I, da, uh, well, you look beautiful." He finally said.

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

We stood there for a moment longer until I thought about his outfit. "What are you wearing later?" I asked.

"I'll probably just throw something together that I've packed." He replied.

I changed out of the dress and we went to check out and decided to head back to the cottage to check on Marzia.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Ready

We arrived back at the small cottage and noticed everything was different. It looked as though someone had been living there for a few years instead of just visiting.

Felix shook his head as if he was expecting it to happen.

"Marzia!" He called.

She called back from within the small house. "Yeah?"

"I thought you were going to nap?" He asked her, walking back into the house to find her.

I walked inside and set my bag and purse down on the kitchen counter and looked around. Marzia had rearranged some of the furniture, unpacked all of the suitcases and had totally made herself at home.

The only thing that was still sitting in the same spot was Felix's gaming devices and his laptop.

I pulled out my phone and decided to text my mom and tell her about the party so she wouldn't freak out when I didn't come home later.

**Hey, I got invited to a bigshot YouTube party. Won't be home til late. Love you.**

As I hit the send button, Felix walked back into the kitchen and looked at me.

"The party doesn't start until seven." He said.

I looked back at my phone. The screen read 3:32 PM.

I groaned slightly, "Now what?" I asked.

"Well, we could play some video games?" He suggested.

I smiled. Of course PewDiePie would want to play video games. But I wasn't bothered by that at all. Hell, I wouldn't mind milking a cow as long as he was there doing it too. He's just a fun guy to be around.

"Sure." I replied.

He scratched his neck slowly, "Actually, I have to set everything up first."

I laughed, "Okay. Well, I should actually shower and stuff like that so why don't I come back before the party?"

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "But why?"

I walked closer to him and ruffled his already messy hair.

"I'm sure you would love to get settled in, and maybe take a nap?"

'And spend a little time with your girlfriend?' I thought to myself.

He hung his head in disappointment. "I guess so."

"That's the spirit. Remember. You can call me or text me or anything anytime."

He smiled, "Okay. Good."

I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my shopping bag with my other hand as I opened the door and left the house.  
"Maddie!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and watched Felix run up to me and hug me.

"Thank you for showing me around this morning. And picking us up. And going shopping."

I returned his hug and laughed. "You don't need to thank me Felix. It's a privilege."

He looked at me and smiled, "See you tonight."

I nodded and walked back to my car, hopped inside, and drove away from the house and over to my own. By the time I arrived, it was 4:00 PM. I decided to look up some guitar tabs and sheet music for some new songs, but I wasn't going to start learning how to play them until later.

Time passed by quickly as I had got in the shower, dried and curled my hair, did my makeup and got dressed. Luckily, no one was home so I could get ready in peace. I tried to make myself look as perfect as possible, even though that would never happen.

By the time it was 6:15 PM, I decided to get in the car and drive to Felix's house.

The drive was short, but there was always traffic.

I walked up the short driveway to the door and was greeted by Felix at the door. He was looking very nice in his casual, yet classy styled outfit.  
/men_outfit/set?id=52484044

"You look beautiful Maddie." He said, smiling brightly at me.

God, his smile was wonderful.

I returned the smile, "You look very handsome as well."

I heard a woman clearing her throat from behind us and saw Marzia standing there with her hands on her hips.  
2011/11/what-im-wearing-winte... (scroll down, it's the black & white polka dot dress with green heels)

Felix gulped, but I smiled kindly at her to ease her pissy mood.

"You look very cute, Marzia." I said.

She just rolled her eyes and muttered a thank you as she walked outside and over to my car. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

Los Angeles always seemed to be busy at night. People were wandering down the streets, making their ways to clubs or just to go out to dinner. Either way, traffic was more of a pain in the ass than expected.

It was even more awkward because I had to drive with Marzia riding beside me in the passenger's seat and she was pissed at me and Felix.  
She wouldn't speak to either one of us, even though poor Felix tried to engage us all into conversation to no avail. I felt bad, but hey. It's not my fault he told me I looked beautiful.

I just hope they can patch things up. I don't want to be a home wrecker.

We finally arrived the right address in a suburb outside of the city. I parked the car and we all walked over to the house, booming with music and people walking inside.

I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here. It was almost like I was supposed to be at home, sitting in my room all alone instead of going to a major party for YouTubers.

We walked inside the nice suburban home and I nearly gasped at the sight of people dancing, eating, mingling amongst themselves. A Calvin Harris song was playing from the DJ's stand as people tried to talk over top of it.

I couldn't help but smile.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Felix, who must have noticed my excitement.

"Crazy, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah! I mean, this is my first actual party." I replied.

He chuckled, "I don't go to very many either. Only when Marzia wants me to."

I looked around and tried to spot the Italian girl, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Speaking of Marzia, where did she go?" I asked him.

He looked around, also unaware that she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and returned his gaze to me.

"I don't know. She's still pissed though." He said.

I frowned at him. He noticed this and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Maddie. She'll get over it."

"I hope she does." I replied.

"Hey! It's Pewds!" I heard from behind us.

Felix and I both turned around and spotted Ian and Anthony from Smosh making their way towards us.

I smiled in excitement. I loved watching these boys on YouTube. They were just too funny.

Felix laughed and wrapped each of them in a brotherly hug.

"What's up guys? I haven't seen you since I came to New York." Felix said.

Both of the men smiled at him.

"I know. It's been too long, man." Anthony said.

I felt kind of awkward because I had just been standing there listening to the three men catching up. I was also taking in their appearances. I always thought they were cute, but Anthony was much more my type it seemed.

_'Madison. You need to stop it. He has a girlfriend.' _I said to myself mentally.

_'But Pewds does too and you're still hanging out with him like he's yours.' _I fought back.

I blinked a few times, bringing myself back to reality. I really needed to stop talking to myself.

"So, you guys know Madison, right?" I heard Felix say.

They both looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. This is the girl you were promoting so much." Ian said.

"And I can see why!" Anthony replied.

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I finally said.

"Oh my God! She talked!" Ian exclaimed.

All four of us began laughing and just stood there, talking to each other. After nearly ten minutes, I felt like I had known the men my entire life. They were so easy going and hilarious.

We decided to go mingle with other people and I was introduced to basically everyone at the party. I felt like I was a part of the huge YouTube family. Not one person acted harshly towards me, and some even said they saw my videos!

I was so happy.

During the night, Felix and I were standing around with a group of people talking whenever the famous Alex Goot approached me.

"You're Madison Bexley, aren't you?" He asked.

I wanted to drop dead. He was someone I looked at when I was starting my career. He's just too talented for his own good.

"I am. And you're Alex Goot!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled. "That I am. Um, I'm kinda in a jam and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

I shook my head, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I'm supposed to perform tonight and I was going to do 'Beauty and a Beat' with my buddy Kurt, but Chrissy isn't here to sing her part."

I think I knew where this was going.

"I love that song! Especially your arrangement. It's so much better than Bieber."

He smiled. "Thank you. But we can't perform it since Chrissy isn't here. So I was wondering if you would like to take her part?"  
I nearly fainted.

But it didn't take me any longer than five seconds to say, "Of course I will!"

**(If you're wondering who Kurt & Chrissy are or what the song sounds like, look up Alex Goot – Beauty and a Beat on YouTube!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Beauty and a Beat

I watched as the boys began to set up all their instruments for the rest of the show. Even though I was only need for one song, I was still ecstatic.

Felix seemed to be equally happy for me. He took his spot front and center in front of me.

"You're going to be awesome." He told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

As soon as the equipment was all set up, Alex and Kurt both came over to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. I had only met Kurt five minutes after I met Alex and I could already tell he was a sweet guy.

"You ready for your first live performance?" He asked me.

I beamed at him. "I'm ready."

Of course I was a little nervous to actually be performing in front of people, but these boys must have faith in me since they asked me to.  
"Alright everybody!" Alex said through the microphone, catching mostly everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Chrissy couldn't be here tonight. So we found someone who we think will do a fantastic job tonight in her place. Give it up for Madison Bexley!"

All at once the crowd began to clap, cheer, and make all kinds of cat calls towards me. I looked down at Felix, who had his arms around Marzia.

He smiled at me and Marzia did the same.

I wasn't sure when she showed up, but I just waved to the crowd and took my place in front of the microphone.

I adjusted my dress, and waited for the music to start.

Alex came in strong on the piano, while Kurt strummed the guitar. As the rest of the instruments came in, Alex began to sing.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

I took a deep breath and smiled as I came in with him.

_We're gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do_

_Yeah_

It felt so surreal to be on stage with these guys, singing and dancing. I looked out to the crowd and saw people dancing with us, smiling.

Especially Felix. That made my night.

_Body rock, I wanna see your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We're gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat_  
_Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do_

Body rock, I wanna see your body rock  
Body rock, I wanna see your body rock  
_Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do_

We finished the song and instantly people began to scream and cheer for us. Kurt and Alex hopped up from their seats and wrapped me in a hug.

"You were incredible!" Kurt said.

I smiled at them both, staying at a loss of words.

"I'll definitely be calling you to help me on some of my new covers." Alex said.

I looked at him in total shock, "Really?!"

I was so excited. My dreams were really coming true.

"Maddie! You rock!" I heard Anthony yell.

I looked out to them in the crowd and hopped off the stage. But I had only one person I was interested in seeing right now. I walked over to the Swedish man who wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

I just closed my eyes and lost myself in his strong arms and his sweet cologne. Marzia had left again, so there was just me and Felix. It all felt like a dream come true.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, singing, drinking, and just having a good time. Many people had told me that I sounded better than Chrissy herself! Things were finally going well for me.

Around 2:00, Marzia decided she had enough of the party scene and wanted to go home. Luckily, Felix decided to drive my car so I could lay in the backseat. I had a little too much to drink, plus I was very sleepy.

The last thing I remember is leaving the party and laying down in the dark seat of my car.

**FELIX'S POV**

Madison had passed out in the back of the car. I didn't want to leave her there, although she was sleeping soundly. So I decided to carry her in the house with me.

Marzia was still a little mad at me, but she had a good time at the party, I think. I barely saw her the entire night. She had left during Maddie's first performance, leaving me to just stand and admire the woman on stage.

She looked so natural on stage, singing and dancing. She looked beautiful. Not that she doesn't any other time.

I carried her into the house bridal style and noticed that she had gripped onto my shirt and smiled as she inhaled and exhaled. She was so cute.  
What am I saying? I have a girlfriend!

I laid her down on the couch in the living room and covered her up with a blanket. I smiled as she laid cuddled up on the couch, the image of an angel.

I shook my head free of the thoughts I was having of my friend and walked back into the bedroom, noticing Marzia getting ready for bed.

I decided to do the same and let my mind wander, the image of Maddie often returning into my head.


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

**BACK TO MADISON'S POV**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and moaned groggily. I was **not **in the mood to face the world yet today.

I stretched my arms and hit something behind me. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Felix sitting on the couch behind me.

He removed his eyes from the laptop in his hands and smiled at me.

"Good morning sunshine." He said.

I laid my head back down and covered up with the blanket.

"Thanks. Sorry for hitting you." I said.

He chuckled, "It's okay. Even though it did kinda scare me."

"I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep last night."

"You didn't. You fell asleep in the car." He said.

I sat back up and looked the Swedish man in the eyes. His hair was even messier than it usually is and he was wearing glasses.

I smiled, "I haven't seen you wear these in awhile." I said while yanking the frames from his face.

I put them on myself and noticed that I could actually see out of the clear frames of glass.

"How do I look?" I asked, striking a pose.

He just laughed at me and removed them from my face. "You look too good for your own good sometimes."

I started to laugh, but my stomach growling interrupted quite loudly, alerting me that I was hungry.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and hopped off the couch and over to the fridge, opening it to find no food whatsoever inside.

"Pewds! What is this? No food?" I asked.

He looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well, I've only been here for two days! Of course there isn't any food in there."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, you need to go grocery shopping. You can't just eat out every day."

He stood up and mocked me by putting his hands on his hips.

"Who says I can't?" I asked.

I giggled at him. "You can, unless you want to keep some of your money."

He dropped his arms and stuck his tongue out at me, knowing I was right.

It was almost as though we were alone here, but I knew we weren't. The sound of running water meant that Marzia was in the shower. No wonder Felix came out to sit by me while I slept.

I quickly decided it was best for me to leave before she got out and freshen up myself.

"Felix, it was nice of you to let me stay, but I need to get going."

He frowned and hung his head. "Yeah, I understand. Marzia and I are going to try to go sightseeing later."

I smiled, "Okay. That should be fun."

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." I said wrapping my arms around him. He still smelled like the sweet smelling cologne he had on last night.

I slowly let go and left the house, not looking back. I hopped into my car and drove home, the scent of alcohol and perfume consuming the vehicle.

I made a disgusted face, "Why do I insist on drinking so much?"

When I arrived home, my brother was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Are mom and dad home?" I asked.

His eyes remained glued to the screen. "Nope."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

I didn't want them to be home to see my outfit. Although I didn't look like a slut, I still looked like I had done the walk of shame home after a long night of partying.

I walked upstairs to my room and gathered up clothes so I could shower. I plugged in my cell phone to charge and noticed that I had several texts from unknown numbers.

**Maddie! It's Anthony :D**

**Hey, this is Ian.**

**Madison, this is Alex. I just wanted to say I appreciate what you did last night. You rocked :)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

I laughed at all the numerous texts and decided to deal with them after my shower.


	13. Chapter 13: Tyler

After I stepped out of the shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. When I was satisfied with my hair, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. It was only 10:23 in the morning, so I decided I would make myself something to eat since there was nothing at Felix's house.

My brother, whose eyes were still glued to the television screen, yelled at me to make him something as well. So I ended up cooking for two.  
Although I was wishing Felix could be the other one I'm making breakfast for, he has a girlfriend who can attend to all his needs. Or, I should say, he can attend to all her needs.

I shook my head at the thought of the Swedish man's smile. Why couldn't I see that smile every minute of every day?

I finished making breakfast and called my brother's name. He ran into the room like a dog, excited to go on a walk.

The savory smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as we grabbed our plates and dug in.

After a comfortable silence, my brother eyed me from across the table.

"So how was your date?" He asked.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What date?"

"Mom said you and a friend were going to a party. That's pretty much a date."

I dropped my fork and face palmed. My fourteen year old brother shouldn't know about parties and dates. Even though I'm the older sister who always gets annoyed by her little brother, I was still protective of him.

"Did she tell you who my friend was?" I asked.

He shook his head no, making me sigh in relief. If he knew it was Felix, he'd be hounding me to get him an autograph.

"But she didn't have to tell me. I already knew." He said.

My eyes were wide as I looked at my brother, waiting for him to continue.

He sat back against his chair and eyed me, knowing he had me cornered.

"Alright, Tyler. You got me." I said, defeated.

"Can I please meet him? We're talking about a once in a lifetime type of thing!" He exclaimed.

I thought about it for a few minutes, thinking what the hell? Does it really make a difference if they meet?

"Okay. But you can't tell him anything embarrassing about me. You need to be on his best behavior."

He smiled widely at me. "Yes! Thanks sis!"

I grabbed a piece of bacon and chomped on it before replying. "It probably won't be until tomorrow though. He's out with Marzia today."

He frowned, "Dang it."

"At least she's hot." He said.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're still a kid! You don't need to be saying she's hot. Even though I know it's true." I muttered the last part. Unfortunately, he heard me say it.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" He said, dropping his fork and pointing at me.

My face blushed immensely, showing my embarrassment. I wonder if Felix could tell when were together if I liked him.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "What do I do, Tyler?"

He came over and sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure there's something he's feeling too."

I looked up at him and the heat from my face began to disappear. "You think so?"

"Well, I might be a younger guy. But if I was attracted to a girl that I barely knew, I think I would promote her as much as I could to make her dreams come true. Just spend as much time with him as you can, but don't seem like a creep."

I smiled and hugged my brother. For the first time, he was actually giving me advice. I was proud of him! Even though he was young, I knew he had a point. Why would Felix keep promoting me when he barely knew me? Plus, he becomes sad every time I leave him, so that has to count for something. Right?

"Thanks Tyler." I said.

"No problem."

We finished our breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen together. I walked back upstairs and checked my phone for anymore insane messages. I still didn't know who had sent the random 'I love you' text.

I replied to each of the guys, then went to lock my screen whenever it instantly lit up, showing a new message.

_**Marzia left to go out with some girl friends, can we hang out?**_

I smiled at the fact that he wanted to hang out with me before anyone else. At least, that's how it seemed.

I texted back, _**Of course. But can I bring someone with me for you to meet?**_

His reply was almost instant, _**Yes.**_

_**Be over in a few. :D**_

I grabbed my purse and phone and yelled at Tyler to gather his things. Today, he was meeting his idol.


	14. Chapter 14: Playing Games

Tyler and I arrived at Felix's house, jumping out of our skins. Of course Tyler was excited because this was going to be the first time he would meet anyone remotely famous. Even though we live in Los Angeles, we don't see a lot of celebrities around.

I was just nervous because of what Tyler had said earlier.

It was all coming clear to me. Maybe Felix _like _liked me.

I was happy that Marzia wasn't there though. I knew that she had to hate me. I knew it!

I mean, she was gorgeous. But her personality isn't that great. I really don't know what he sees in her.

But who am I to judge? He probably doesn't feel anything for me anyways.

I locked my car doors and together, we walked up to the door and I knocked. I didn't want to be rude and just barge in.

Moments later, a freshly showered Felix opened the door and smiled at us.

I thought Tyler was going to faint from being starstruck!

"It's about time you got here!" He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and led my brother inside.

"Calm down, dork. I had precious cargo riding with me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but looked at Tyler. He was probably wondering who he was.

"Felix, this is my younger brother Tyler. Tyler, this is Felix, AKA PewDiePie."

Felix smiled and held out a brofist for Tyler to return to him.

"How's it going bro?" He asked.

Tyler bumped fists with Felix and instantly relaxed.

"You're awesome Pewds." Tyler said.

Felix just chuckled and said a thank you. I smiled, knowing that Felix loved talking to his fans.

"So, do you want to go sightseeing today?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room. "Actually, I haven't checked on my channel in a few days. I should probably update."

Tyler's eyes went wide. "We should play a game together!"

"Great idea!" Felix replied.

I followed the two boys as they ran into a small room where Felix had all of his equipment set up. The room bathed in sunshine as a few windows lined up on the walls.

This house was the cutest.

"What do you want to play?" Felix asked.

"How about Happy Wheels?" I suggested. "That way, we can all take turns."

The boys agreed, and Felix put on his famous green headphones and began recording.

"Hehehe how's it going, bros? My name is Peeewwwdiepie. And I have some guests with me today! You may know miss Madison Bexley here."

I saluted to the camera and said, "Hey bros."

"And this is her brother, Tyler." He said while pointing at Tyler.

Tyler smiled and gave a 'sup' nod to make himself look cool.

"Today, we will be playing Happy Wheels!" Felix exclaimed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted in a high pitched voice.

For the next hour or so, the three of us had taken turns playing Happy Wheels. There were an incredible amount of PewDiePie courses. People really wanted him to play them.

And he did just that.

"I can't believe so many of you bros make these Happy Wheels about me."

"I want one made for me too!" Tyler shouted in the camera.

We spent the rest of the time making complete idiots of ourselves. I'm pretty sure we had enough footage to make a whole montage!

Later on in the day, the two boys were playing Call of Duty together off camera and I snuck off from them with Felix's camera.

I had been meaning to update my channel as well, I had just been busy.

_Thinking about Felix._

**Shut up brain!**

I walked into the back of the house and into a small guest room, and closed the door. I set up the camera, and managed to get one of Felix's mics and everything. The only thing I needed was a guitar.

Luckily, Felix had one. I knew he knew how to play and sing from his cover of 'Wonderwall' dedicated to Marzia.

I walked around the house looking for the acoustic guitar, opening doors and searching around, but I still hadn't found it.

Finally, I opened the door to the bedroom they had been staying in.

I felt kind of rude just looking through all of their things, but I knew Felix wouldn't mind if it was for one of my videos.

I spotted the guitar sitting up against the wall and grabbed it, but not without spotting something out of the corner of my eye.


	15. Chapter 15: Over

I walked over to the nightstand and picked up a picture that was lying face down. The picture showed Marzia and a man standing beside her. They stood with their arms around each other, like they were a couple.

But this man wasn't Felix.

He was roughly the same height as him, but he had dark brown hair with icy blue eyes.

_'Maybe this is her brother? I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Hell, I shouldn't be snooping anyways!'_

I pushed my thoughts aside and carefully placed the picture back on the stand. Surely Felix already knew about it.

I decided to keep my mouth shut and walked back to the guest room with the guitar in hand.

I shut the door to the room, sat on the plush bed and tuned the guitar to my liking. When I was all settled in, I turned on the camera and introduced the video.

"Hey guys. Today, I decided I would sing a country song. Don't worry, it's not like Bluegrass or anything. It's a song that speaks to my heart right now and I hope you like it. This is called Over, made famous by Blake Shelton. Hope you enjoy it!"

I smiled at the camera before opening my mouth and strumming the beginning chord.

_**If I could **_

_**I would dare**_

_**Feed your dreams and starve your fears **_

_**If I could Light the world**_

_**We could sit and watch it burn**_

_**We could fall asleep inside the glow**_

_**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**_

_**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

_**If I could**_

_**Take you in**_

_**Feeling you deep beneath my skin**_

_**Then I could**_

_**Slip away**_

_**With you as the poison in my veins**_

_**But I don't wanna fall asleep alone**_

_**And wake up knowing that I died without the one  
**_

_**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**_

_**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**_

_**Ohhhhhhh**_

_**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**_

_**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**_

_**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**If I could**_

_**I would dare**_

_**Feed your dreams and starve your fears**_

I finished the song and smiled at the camera before turning it off and setting the guitar down in its case.

"That was beautiful."

I looked up in the doorway to see Felix leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

I blushed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Thank you."

"I see you took my guitar." He commented.

"I didn't think you would mind." I said.

He chuckled and walked towards me. "I don't."

He plopped down beside me on the bed and looked at me.

"You're a very talented person. Why don't you try getting a record deal or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I never thought I would be capable of it."

"That's insane." He said.

I smiled, "My mom told me the same thing."

We sat on the bed together for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, whenever I remembered something.

"Hey, where's Tyler?" I asked.

"Oh! He's ordering a pizza. We stopped playing because we got hungry."

I laughed, "Of course you did."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Tyler talking on the phone to someone from the pizza place.

"Thanks." Tyler said before he hung up the phone.

"It'll be here in about 20 minutes."

I nodded my head and walked away to the living room, where I plopped down on the couch.

"Maddie!" I heard.

I turned my head to an overly excited Felix, who was pointing to his computer. I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion whenever he ran in the living room and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with me to see what the fuss was about.

"Jeez Felix! You're gonna rip my arm off!" I exclaimed.

"Look at what's trending!" He said, pointing at the lit up computer screen.

There was the YouTube home page, with my name on it. Someone had posted a video of my performace at the party with Alex and Kurt.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Look how many views it has!" Tyler said, leaning over my shoulder.

It was amazing. The video had over 3,000,000 views already. And it was only uploaded yesterday!

I smiled, feeling my heart beat increase. My dreams were actually coming true.


	16. Chapter 16: Trolls & A Scary Movie

For the next half hour, I sat in front of Felix's computer reading all of the comments on the video. Most of them were nice, consisting of people complimenting my voice and saying they were going to subscribe to me.

Others, weren't as nice.

There were a lot of trolls commenting on the video, saying random shit just to boil everyone's blood. One even said, 'I bet she's sleeping with Goot just so she could sing with him.'

Felix gave me an overview on people like trolls.

"They obviously aren't happy with themselves and they just like to stir shit. The best thing to do is just to ignore them. I learned my lesson about trolls a while back. I tell all the bros they need to just ignore them, but it doesn't work that way." He said, chuckling at the end.

I smiled, "That's because we all love you and would do anything to defend your name."

He smiled too. "Awwww. So cute!"

I laughed at the Swedish man, making him blush slightly.

I remembered how he had replied to a troll's video that made a mockery of him a couple months ago. He was just upset and spoke out of context. Everyone thought that he had become a greedy bastard, that he only cared about getting money from YouTube.

But he's not like that at all.

He loves all his bros, and money doesn't play a factor in his life. He loves playing games and meeting his fans. He's an all over genuine guy.

That's why I like him so much.

I decided to upload my cover of 'Over' so I wouldn't forget about it later on. Hopefully, it would get a lot of views too.

The pizza had arrived a while ago, so I decided to grab a slice and plop down on the couch between my two favorite men.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Felix asked.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and I nodded, which led Felix to stand up and grab a disc and placing it in the DVD player.

When the main screen came up on the TV, I nearly died. He had put in Silent Hill.

"This movie scares the crap outta me!" I said, smacking his arm.

He laughed, "Don't worry. It's not like it's real or anything."

"Easy for you to say. You play horror games every day!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned the lights out, setting the scene. It didn't help that the sun was beginning to go down as well.

Don't get me wrong, horror movies don't usually get to me because they're obviously fake. But a select few, including Silent Hill just creeped me out.

He sat back down on the couch and settled in beside me as the movie began.

Not even half way through the film, I began to nod off. It wasn't that I was bored or anything, movies just made me sleepy sometimes.

Eventually, my eyes drooped for a final time and I fell asleep.

**FELIX'S POV**

I began to lose interest in the movie, although Tyler didn't. He was still alert and paying attention to it.

Maddie, on the other hand, passed out with her head on my shoulder.

I didn't want to move her so she would wake up, so I just stayed put, letting her sleep.

I admired her features as she sat slumped beside me. Her hair was shiny and smelt like coconuts. It was delightful.

Her lips were curled into a relaxed smile, with drool starting to drip out of the corner. It made me chuckle.

She really was an adorable girl.

And very talented.

When she was singing in the guest room earlier, it was breath taking. Her voice is so rich and she pours so much emotion into her songs.

I was a bit conflicted when I began to promote her on my channel, but now I'm glad I did.

I don't regret it at all.

And honestly, there's nowhere I'd rather be than beside her on this couch in Los Angeles.

"Ahem."

I looked up from Maddie's sleeping form to see Marzia standing in the door way of the living room, her hands on her hips.

I cleared my throat as Tyler and I exchanged nervous looks.

"She just fell asleep and her head fell on me like that." I said.

She just looked at me for a few moments, before turning on her heels and walking towards the master bedroom.

The film had ended and the credits rolled as Maddie began to stir and sit up straight again.

She stretched her arms and rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up.

"I think you should probably go." I whispered to her and her brother.

He nodded, while the confused girl tilted her head to the side.

"What? Why?" She asked.

Tyler stood up and grabbed her hand, "I'll explain in the car."

She didn't question it. She only nodded and gave me a look like Maya does when she is pouting.

I gave her a quick hug and gave Tyler another brofist.

"Nice meeting you man." I said.

"You too." He replied smiling.

I walked them to the front door and watched them pull out onto the road. I sighed, knowing that now I had to try to fix things with Marzia again.


	17. Chapter 17: Confronting Marzia

I lay awake in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Tyler had told me about everything that happened when I fell asleep.

I knew that Marzia was angry with Felix, and it made me feel bad.** Really **bad.

I didn't want him being in the doghouse whenever it wasn't his fault.

All of a sudden, I had a genius moment!

I grabbed my phone and went through my contacts until I found Felix's name and sent him a text message.

_'Are you guys going to be home tomorrow?'_

I laid there, nervous for his reply.

I couldn't help but think about the picture I had found in their room. Who could that man have been? I wasn't aware of Marzia having any siblings.

My phone buzzed, dragging me away from my thoughts.

_'I think so. Why?'_

_'I need to have a talk with your girlfriend.' _I sent back to him.

I knew it was risky, the other girl who her boyfriend was constantly around wanting to talk to her and all. I would be nervous if I were her.

_'What for?' _He replied.

My fingers slid gently across the touchscreen as I typed back to him.

_'You'll find out tomorrow.'_

I didn't want to tell him. Partly because knowing Felix, he'd reject my help and would refuse to let me around Marzia. The other part was because I just liked keeping him in suspense.

_'I'll try to stall her so you can get here.'_

I smiled. knowing he wasn't going to argue with me. I set an early alarm and sent one final text to the Swedish man.

_'Thank you. Goodnight!'_

I plugged my phone in to charge and set it on the nightstand for the night. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, thinking of what I would say to the Italian woman.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and my phone's alarm. I reached over to the device and turned it off, before groaning and slowly getting out of bed.

8:00 AM was just too early for me sometimes.

I grabbed an outfit from my closet and walked to the bathroom so I could take a shower.

I relaxed and began to awaken as the hot water hit my body and the aroma of strawberries and bananas filled the room.

Once I had shaven and washed my hair, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed in my outfit and began drying my hair. I finished with my hair and did my makeup. I tried my best to make it look like a natural look with eyeliner.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone and purse and walked downstairs. I reached in one of the cupboards for a pack of Poptarts. I didn't want to waste a lot of time cooking breakfast.

Tyler was still asleep and my parents were already at work, so I slipped out of the house and into my car. I started it up and drove down the road towards Felix's house.

I went over the lines of what I was going to say in my head, so I wouldn't freeze in front of her and make a fool of myself.

All of my thinking had distracted me somehow, because before I knew it, I came face to face with the small cottage. I shut off my car and gulped.

I had never been so nervous in my life.

But why? Was it because I cared so much about Felix? It wasn't like I **loved** him or anything.

I approached the front door and hesitantly knocked three times before waiting for what seemed like centuries. But only seconds later did the beautiful Italian open the door and slightly smile.

"Hello Madison." She said.

"Hi Marzia." I replied.

She opened the door wider so I could step inside before shutting it and walking into the living room.

"Felix is in the other room recording if you want to see him."

I took a deep breath. "Actually, I came to talk to you."

She gave me a puzzled look before sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her, signaling me to sit down.

I took her offer and began to fidget with my shirt. That was alway a nervous habit of mine.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, her accent showing greatly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For coming in between you and Felix. I know how much you guys have been fighting since you've got here, and I'm pretty sure it's my fault. Like last night, for example. I didn't mean to have my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep and just slumped over like that."

I stopped, looking at her before continuing.

"You guys are so cute together. Please don't let someone like me get in the middle of such a wonderful relationship."

For the longest time, her face held a blank expression, which worried me. But she finally cracked a smile.

"Thank you Madison. That means a lot to me." She said. "Things have been rough between Felix and I, but it will get better. It always does."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

She pulled me into a hug, which I didn't expect. But it was nice. It was as if the hug had mended everything harsh that we held between us.

But the moment was interrupted by a car horn outside.

"Oh! That must be my friend. I'm sorry, I need to get going." She said before letting go of me and grabbing her purse and walking outside.

I got up from the plush couch and peered out the window that showed the driveway and gasped at the sight.

Her supposed 'friend' was none other than the mystery man in the picture.

I watched as Marzia climbed into the car and hugged the man before they peeled out of the driveway. And all I could do was stand there.


	18. Chapter 18: Madison's House

"Maddie, are you okay?"

I mentally froze, but managed to turn around and face Felix. I fell back on the countertop and grabbed the material with my hands to keep myself from falling. He eyed me carefully, raising an eyebrow at my odd behavior.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I stuttered. "I-I-Uhh, I was just seeing Marzia off!"

He smiled, "Did you talk with her like you wanted?"

I began to relax, "Yeah. And I think she understood."

Yeah, she understood alright! Probably because she doesn't care since she has another man in her life now. I felt bad for not telling Felix the truth, but honestly, I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Especially since I was new in his life. Who knows how he would react.

He would probably throw me aside and accuse me of being a homewrecker.

"Well, now that she's gone, what do you want to do?"

I rubbed my hands together as I thought of any ideas. Then, it struck me. My mother had wanted to meet Felix.

"How would you feel about meeting my parents?"

He gulped. Of course. The classic reaction that any male makes when he's going to meet a girl's parents.

I chuckled, "You don't have to be scared. My mom wants to meet you and thank you for promoting me and what not."

That seemed to relax him, a little. He walked into the house and back to his studio. "Let me just finish this video first, then we'll go."

I smiled and followed him into the studio and watched him put on his signature green headphones and sit in the computer chair.

"Alright bros, I'm back. Did you miss me?!" He asked as he eyed the camera with his 'sexy face.' I began to giggle and he took notice, spinning around and giving me the same look.

"Does this look attractive to you?" He asked me.

I busted out in a fit of laughter. "Oh totally Pewds!"

He laughed along with me, ignoring the sarcasm in my voice. It felt good to laugh like this with him, but I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

Oh well. I suppose it's better that he would be happy than to be depressed and disappointed.

About an hour later, he had finished editing the video and posted it on his channel before we walked outside and to my car.

The ride there was short and silent, but it wasn't that awkward silence. It was comfortable. I felt that Felix and I had grown close enough that we could be the only two together and be comfortable with it. There was no pressure to impress one another.

We arrived at my house just as Felix's stomach began to rumble loudly.

I giggled, "Hungry much?"

He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Maybe a little." He said.

I opened the door and led him inside. "I'll make us some lunch then."

His neck stretched as he looked around in different directions at the entryway of my house.

michael-stairs-gray-01_rect540

"Nice crib you have here." He said.

"Thanks. I plan on moving out sometime soon though."

He frowned and followed me into the kitchen as I turned on the lights.

... (2nd picture down)

He plopped down on one of the seats by the counter and watched as I drug a pot out of the cabinet and began to pour water into it.

"Why do you want to move out?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just don't want to live with my parents forever you know? I mean, I'm already in college."

I let the pot sit on the stove to boil as I walked to the living room, Felix trailing right behind me. I turned on the lights and turned on the TV.

(Just look at the first couple pictures)

"Tyler must not be home, or else he'd already be in here playing games." I said.

Felix chuckled before sitting on the large couch and sprawling out all over the cushions.

I grabbed the remote and turned it to the Sirius XM Hits 1 radio channel right as one of my favorite songs began to play.

It was Best Song Ever by One Direction.

Of course Felix began to fangirl like crazy. "Zayn will be mine!" He shouted in a very girly voice.

I laughed at him and watched as he got up from the couch and grabbed my hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

We began to dance together with our fingers intertwined as the music blasted throughout the entire house. When the words came, we both sang along. I was surprised that he actually knew the words.

Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already owned it

I said 'can you give it back to me', she said 'never in your wildest dreams'

He began to twirl me around in a circle and we went crazy when the chorus came.

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes...

"Said her name was Maddie Moe!" He sang loudly.

I stood there laughing as he tried to serenade me. It wasn't working very well.

"And her daddy wasn't a dentist!"

I laughed even harder, knowing very well my father wasn't a dentist. But it was sweet of him to try to make it work.

"Said I had a dirty mouth," (I got a dirty mouth!) He sang as he began to get extremely close to my face. Just as our lips were about to touch, he sang the next line.

"But she kissed me like she meant it."

I stared him in the eyes and gulped. I wasn't sure if he was doing it to make it sound like a hint to make a move or not. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything except smile.

I said 'can I take you home with me', she said

"Never in your wildest dreams." I sang as I walked past him to check on the water that I had put on the stove minutes ago.

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes...

I danced in the kitchen as I began to pour pasta into the boiling water. My heart was pounding, my head was racing, and I was sweating. I can't believe that just almost happened.

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,

And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced,

(Yeah yeah yeah) how we danced

1, 2, 1, 2, 3!

FELIX'S POV

I can't believe I almost did that! I can't be falling for her. I'm with Marzia! There's no way I could cheat on her. Maddie wouldn't let me, I was thankful for that. I can't stand the thought of cheating. It makes me sick. But I just can't hold myself back around her. She's perfect for me.

I chuckled to myself. I'm just being crazy. Another night with Marzia in my arms will remind me why we're together in the first place.

I flopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands and let the song finish, letting my mind race a little longer.

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

(We danced, we danced, it goes something like)

We danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes...

Best song ever, it was the best song ever,

It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Sorry

I stared at the pasta sitting in the boiling pot of water that we all know as spaghetti. It was still a little hard, so I had to wait to drain it, which led me to just stare at it.

My mind kept going back to the Swedish man I adored who was only a room away from me. Yet I couldn't bear to walk back into the living room.

Something inside of me was yearning to do what he was requesting earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to it in front of him.

I took the pot off of the stove and began to drain the water. The steam felt good as it rose and hit me in the face all at once.

I set the pot back down on the other side of the stove and began to cook the sauce.

A clearing of the throat brought me away from my thoughts and to look to the doorway of the kitchen, where he stood rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his feet.

I mimicked his actions and looked down at my feet immediately. It was weird. It was only the two of us, and yet we suddenly felt so uncomfortable.

I didn't like that. At all.

I cleared my throat and looked at him, which caused his eyes to dart up and meet mine. They shone their beautiful blue color that looked like the sea.

I approached him and slowly wrapped my arms around him, obviously shocking him.

"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and sitting his chin on top of my head. He was at least 6 inches taller than I was, so he did what was most comfortable for him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I replied.

He chuckled, "For what?"

I sighed, "For just walking away like that."

He broke the hug and looked at me, grabbing my shoulders.

"I thank you for doing that." He said. "There's no telling where it would've gone. But you have good morals."

"But you do too! I know you couldn't do that to Marzia."

He smiled, "You're right. Thank you, Maddie."

I smiled back at him and wrapped him in another hug, which he gladly returned. But I couldn't shake the ever lingering guilty feeling.

Now I was lying to two people.

I was lying to Felix about his girlfriend leaving with another man, who may or may not be her secret boyfriend. But I was also lying to Marzia about Felix almost kissing me.

I wish I could just come clean with both of them. But I knew I couldn't get involved in something like that. I would be ruining both of their lives.

I turned away from his embrace to tend to the sauce on the stove, which had begun to boil.

"Ready to eat?" I asked him.

"I'm always ready to eat." He replied.

I chuckled, knowing it was probably true.

I pulled two plates and two forks out of the cupboards and we ate in silence. Luckily, the Sirius radio was still on, so it wasn't very awkward.

When we were finished, Felix had spaghetti sauce all over his mouth, making him look like a child. I laughed, making him laugh as well and wipe his face off. I collected our plates and set them in the sink and ran hot water over them.

I sighed, "Well, my parents won't be home for a couple more hours. So what do you want to do?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then he came up with an idea.

"You have a guitar right?" He asked.

I nodded my head, which made him smile.

"Why don't we perform a song together for our bros?"

I'll have to admit. I had never thought about it before, but I smiled and ran upstairs to my room, making Felix follow me.


	20. Chapter 20: Everything Has Changed

**And the winner is... Thelittleartist (AKA Jezii) :D**

**All of the songs suggested were awesome, but I think hers**

**just explains the situation so perfect. So thanks to her**

**and thanks to you bros for your suggestions :)**

**Brofist!**

Felix was sitting on my bed with my acoustic guitar in his hands. He was strumming random chords and humming to himself while I sat at the small desk in my room, looking for sheet music on my laptop.

. /8fb754838e01cd88f5f847b7069d49f4/tumblr_mir2fj5q9 11r5f0jbo1_ 

We hadn't chosen a song yet, we just knew that we wanted to sing together. It would be groundbreaking for two famous YouTubers to sing together. At least, that's what we thought.

"Find anything yet?" He asked me.

I sighed heavily. "Nope."

Then, it came to me. We could sing a song that has been stuck in my head for the past few days.

I searched online for the guitat tabs and printed them off, handing them to Felix.

"How fast can you learn this song?"

He looked at it for a few moments before strumming the chords and practicing for a couple minutes.

"Give me a few more minutes." He said.

I smiled, "Take your time."

I printed out the lyrics and put on my headphones, listening to the song over and over again. I wanted to make sure everything was refreshed in my mind.

I leaned back in my computer chair and happily sighed. I loved this song.

It was called Everything Has Changed, and it was sung by Taylor Swift with the help of Ed Sheeran. It was beautiful.

I thought it described my feelings towards Felix perfectly.

He tapped me on my shoulder, bringing me away from my thoughts. I removed the headphones from my head and spun the chair around so I could face him.

"You ready?" He asked.

I cocked my eyebrow, "How did you learn it that fast?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say that I'm a fan of this song."

"Or you have a man crush on Ed Sheeran."

"He's a pretty cute for being a ginger." He said.

I chuckled and joined him on the bed after I set up all my recording equipment. I looked at him and smiled, before I turned the camera on and began to record.

"He-he-he how's it going bros?" He began. "My name is Peeeeeewwwdiepie!"

I laughed at his intro that everyone knew by heart.

"Hey guys! Madison here with my special guest Pewdiepie, as you can already see. And today, we're gonna sing a little diddy for you."

"So we hope you enjoy, and that you don't think we suck." He said.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm, causing him to yelp in pain. We both laughed it off before calming ourselves and began the song.

He began strumming the opening chords and I took a deep breath.

_**[Madison]**_**  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_**[Both]**_**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

_**[Both]**_**  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

_**[Felix]**_**  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

_**[Madison]**_**  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like**

_**[Both]**_**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

_**[Both]**_**  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_**[Madison]**_**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

_**[Both]**_**  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
**

_**[Both]**_

**All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

We finished the song and smiled brightly at each other, knowing we had done an incredible job.

"Don't forget to subscribe and give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!" I said.

"BAAAAAYYEEE!" Felix said.

I stopped the camera from rolling and started jumping up and down.

"That was awesome!"

He laughed at my excitement, "I know. We make a good team."

What I did next was incredibly bold. I tackled him off of my bed and onto my floor the second he set my guitar down. He started laughing like crazy and so did I.

But he turned the tables on me and flipped me onto my back and pinned me down so he could tickle me.

I began to squirm around and laugh like a little girl. I tried to kick free of his grasp but he was actually pretty strong, despite his skinny build.

In the midst of our tickle fight, he had lowered his face to mine, making our noses touch and looked into my eyes with complete seriousness. It was just like earlier today.

Maybe the song was telling us something. That everything had changed.

My heart began to beat out of my chest and my face felt like it was on fire. Just as we began to lean in, someone began to knock on my door.


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting the Parents

**51 Hearts! Holy Shit Bros! Thank you so much for all the support and for reading. The journey isn't over yet though. I plan on posting 30 chapters, and possibly a sequel if you guys are up for it. Let me know, I'm open to all suggestions. Thank you all. Love you bros! 3**

Felix and I quickly parted from each other and looked in opposite directions, awkwardness and blushes covering our faces.

I cleared my throat before saying, "Come in" to the one who had ruined our moment.

Luckily, it was Tyler popping his head in and saying that mom and dad were home. He also smiled when he noticed that Felix was here. They were going to be really good friends. I could see it.

I thanked him and he left, taking the small hint. He shut the door and once again left me alone with Felix.

The room grew quiet and we just stared at each other. We both knew we needed to talk about what almost happened, but we couldn't find any words.

He cleared his throat and he looked down at the floor. I stood up and stretched, trying to relax myself.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." He muttered.

I looked at him and blushed. "It's okay."

He looked back up at me and smiled slightly. We both knew that we couldn't handle the awkwardness any longer, so I reached out my hand to help him up. He gladly accepted it and I led him downstairs and into the kitchen, where my mom had began to make dinner.

"Mom, I have someone who you would like to meet." I said.

She turned to face us and a look of happiness and confusion crossed her face.

"Oh? And who is he?" She asked.

"This is Felix. He's the one who's responsible for me being popular on YouTube and such."

She smiled brightly at him after I had spoken and surprised both of us with her actions. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, since he was significantly taller than her.

I could tell he didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Welcome to my home, and thank you so much for what you've done." She said.

He chuckled, "It was my pleasure. Your daughter is a very wonderful young woman. She deserves only the best."

I blushed yet again at his words. He really knew how to get to me without even meaning to.

My mother finally let go of him and smiled at us both.

"Well, I'm Ellen if you need anything or you can just call me mom. Tyler's in his room if you guys want to go play games with him until dinner's ready. You'll be joining us, right Felix?"

He smiled, "I'd love to."

My mother and I both smiled, knowing he was staying longer. I was glad he wasn't awkward around my mom. Especially after what had just happened.

"What's going on in here?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

We turned to face him and I introduced the two men.

"Dad, this is my friend Felix. Felix, that's my dad."

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bexley." Felix said.

"You can call me Jim. No formalities needed here." My dad replied.

Felix only chuckled and said, "Alright."

"He's the one responsible for Maddie's success on the internet." My mom said.

Dad looked surprised, "Really now? Hey, we're really grateful for that young man."

"It was nothing. Really. I was more than happy to do it."

We decided to break away from the adults and go see Tyler before dinner was ready, so he wasn't left out.

I was glad that my parents liked Felix. Any other time I brought home a boy, they would devil him so much that they wouldn't come back.

Maybe it's because we weren't dating though? Not like they would know anyways.

We walked upstairs and down the hall to my brother's room. It was dark, of course. He always had the lights off due to his television screen always needing to be blinding him.

We took a seat next to him on the bed and watched as he played Black Ops 2. Soon, both of the boys were playing and I was laying down watching them.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't forget about how his lips were almost on mine. There was no doubting it now. I was in love with Felix.


	22. Chapter 22: Dinner

Dinner was ready in no time. The sweet smell of salad dressings and chicken filled the house as I sat up from Tyler's bed and stretched.

I scratched my head before looking around the room and seeing that I was alone.

I shrugged my shoulders. I must have taken a little nap while the boys were playing video games.

I walked into the kitchen and saw all three of the men sitting around the table, talking and laughing while my mother finished the cooking.

"Madison, will you please set the table?" She asked me.

I nodded before reaching on my tip toes up the cabinet and grabbing 5 plates.

"Did you have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" I heard in my ear.

His Swedish voice sent shivers down my spine as I closed my eyes. I quickly opened them again and looked around me for the man who had spoken.

He had his head stuck inside the fridge, looking for some sodas.

"Tyler, there's none in here!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at my brother as I began to set the plates at their proper places on the table.

"Tyler, that's rude. You should've gotten your lazy self up and grabbed them yourself."

Felix came back over to the table with sodas in his arms, handing them out to everyone.

"Don't yell at him Mads. I insisted on getting them."

"Yeah Maddie. Chill out." Tyler said.

If there was one thing I hated being told, it was being told to chill out or calm down. It must be a woman thing. But it always got under my skin.

Mom began to bring the food over to the table and we all dug in. It was silent for the first five minutes, until my mother began to question Felix.

"So Felix. I can tell you're not American."

This caused me to facepalm. Literally.

"Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Sweden. But I live in Italy right now with my girlfriend. I'm just here on holiday." He replied.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?"

He smiled, "Yes I do."

I frowned slightly. I could tell that my mom was confused. Because why on Earth would a guy who had a girlfriend be here, eating dinner with another girl?

I began poking my chicken with my fork as I wished the man sitting next to me would be mine.

Then Marzia crossed my mind. Should I tell him about the picture?

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I knew that if he knew she was with someone else that he would definitely leave her, but that doesn't mean he'd come to me. In fact, it would probably drive him away.

I heard a buzz sound coming from beside me. I looked down and saw Felix pull out his phone from his pocket and his face suddenly dropped.

He dropped his fork and began to type away, his face staying frozen in its sad state.

I poked him lightly on the leg and shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

This had left me dumbfounded. Why wasn't he telling me what was going on?

His phone buzzed again, lighting up his expression a little bit. But it was quickly shot down again as he typed a short message back.

I tried my best not to lean over and read the messages. Especially since my parents and my brother were watching. They would probably call me out on it and make a scene.

Dinner was soon finished and Felix quietly asked me to take him home. I couldn't deny his request, so we said our goodbyes and drove away from my house.

I took a deep breath. "Is everything okay?"

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'll let you know if anything happens."

I forced myself to smile back with no teeth showing. I wanted to call him out on it and tell him I could see through his lies, but I didn't.

I didn't want to drive him away.

I dropped him off outside of his house and waited until he was inside before I pulled away from the small house.

The night sky accompanied me home as I drove in silence, letting a few tears form in my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23: The News

**60 HEARTS! :D Thank you bros so much for reading :) It's been incredible writing this and there will be a sequel. I swear! Sadly, Chapter 30 will be the last in part one of this series. I'm leaving for college on Friday so I'll try to get it done by then. If I don't, then oh well. It'll be all good. Anyways, thank you bros again and enjoy reading. Remember I'm free to suggestions! :)**

It's been two days since I've seen Felix.

I won't lie. I miss him like crazy.

I've thought about giving him a call or texting him to see if everything was okay, but he said he would let me know if anything was wrong.

I decided it was better just to give him his space. After all, he could be out and about with Marzia. They never actually got any one on one time since they've arrived.

However, I was ready to go out of my mind.

I was on break from school, so there wasn't any assignments nagging me. I've also been checking my channel and updating it frequently so my viewers wouldn't get ticked about there being no videos.

The feedback from the song Felix and I sang together has been great. Most people were commenting things like, "OMG I didn't know Pewds could sing" or "I ship Madison and Pewds!"

It made me feel good, but I knew if I were Marzia and I saw those comments, I wouldn't be a very happy girl. Unless I wasn't interested in Felix anymore.

What am I saying? Who couldn't be interested in him?

I sat in front of my computer, checking everything on YouTube for the tenth time today. I decided to click on the channel that was the first one on my subscribers list.

He also hasn't been updating his channel.

I knew something had to be up if he wasn't sitting in front of his computer.

I bit my lip, knowing that I should give him at least a text. Just to show I cared.

I snatched my phone from the nightstand and selected New Message.

**Hey Pewds. Just wanted to check up on you since I haven't heard from you. Hope all is good!**

As I clicked the Send button, my heart grew heavier. I was scared for his reply.

But I never got one back. Not within the ten minutes that I decided to stare at my phone.

I sighed and decided to do something with myself. I walked downstairs and saw that there was no one in the house except for me.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on Adventure Time. I let the show take away my frustrations and I soon found myself in a dream state.

_I was in a log cabin, snow falling outside onto the already white ground. The door opened and shut, revealing Felix in front of me._

_I smiled and got up to hug him. But he completely walked through me._

_"W-what the hell?" I managed to say._

_I turned to see that he was embracing Marzia on the couch. A smile played on her lips as she looked at me._

_I screamed, trying to get his attention. Anyone's attention, really._

_But there was nothing. He wouldn't look my way._

_I decided to just sit down and cry. I could feel the walls closing in on me, suffocating me._

I jolted forward and onto the floor in my living room, bringing me back to the real world.

I sat up and looked around, making sure no one was there to witness my embarrassing moment. Luckily, I was still home alone.

My face was slightly wet from the tears that had fallen earlier. Had I been actually crying?

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, signaling that I had a new text message.

I grabbed it and my face lit up as I read the name on the screen. Felix.

I opened the message and read.

**Can you come over?**

I gulped, but didn't hesitate to run upstairs to change my clothes and throw my hair into a bun before grabbing my purse and keys and running outside to my car.

I drove so fast that I didn't have enough time to think about the possibilities of what was wrong. Maybe there was nothing wrong at all.

I parked my car outside and locked it before knocking it and waiting for Felix to come and answer.

After a few minutes, I knocked again. He had to be home. Why else would he ask me to come?

I decided to invade his privacy and opened the door to the small house.

All of the lights were off, giving off a gloomy atmosphere. There were dirty dishes in the sink, and the living room was a mess.

"Felix?" I called.

He gave no response, so I continued to search. I walked towards the bathroom and saw it open, meaning he wasn't there either.

I walked slowly towards the bedroom and finally found him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Felix?" I asked quietly.

He lifted his head slowly and smiled slightly when he saw me. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than ever.

"Hey Maddie." He said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat beside him on the bed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm not."

I cocked my head to the side, showing I was confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I was afraid of pushing the issue.

"Marzia left me." He choked out.

The fresh tears began to stream down his face as I gave him a sympathetic look and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I just rubbed his back gently and listened to him cry into my shoulder.

This wasn't how I thought things were going to play out at all.


	24. Chapter 24: The Break-Up

I decided stay the night at Felix's house. We didn't do anything except for talk until he fell asleep in the bedroom. I walked out to the living room and watch some television, since I wasn't very tired.

It turns out that my suspicions about Marzia cheating had been true. And the man in the picture was indeed her lover.

I felt guilty about hiding it from him, so I came clean.

He didn't seem surprised, or angry for that matter.

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked._

_"I was afraid of causing trouble between the two of you. I knew she already didn't like me."_

_He chuckled, "It's okay. I had my own suspicions. I just didn't want to believe them."_

I sighed and leaned back onto the soft cream colored sofa. I hurt for Felix. I can only imagine how he feels right now.

Right now, Marzia was at her boyfriend's house. She was leaving tomorrow for Italy, meaning she would be coming for her belongings.  
I rubbed my eyes, taking my eyeliner and mascara off in the process.

"Maddie?" I heard softly.

I raised my head and looked towards the doorway to see a very sleepy Felix standing there.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch beside me.

"I woke up and I," He paused to take a deep breath, pushing the tears away. "I just started replaying everything in my head."

I wrapped my arms around him for the second time tonight and told him everything would be okay. That was all I really could say, to be honest.

I closed my eyes and envisioned how the whole scenario took place in the very room we sat in as he described it to me.

**FELIX'S POV**

I sat on the couch with Maddie, my arms loosely holding her as she held me even tighter than before. Fresh tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I didn't even try to stop them.

Instead, I replayed the whole scene in my head.

_I had been having dinner with Maddie and her family, which was nice. Until I received a text message from Marzia._

_It read __**We need to talk.**_

_I frowned and sent a reply. __**Can it wait? I'm in the middle of dinner.**_

_My face had fell from its cheery posture to a now worried and sad state. I hated that she was doing this. I knew she was jealous of Maddie, and she was only trying to pull me away from her._

_My phone buzzed again, revealing a devastating blow._

_**Not if you want to save this relationship.**_

_That was the last straw. I love Marzia, but she can't guilt trip me into this every time. It was her idea to even come to the states. She can't blame me for that._

_I asked Maddie to drive me home, even though I could've walked. I just felt rude all over._

_Our car ride was silent until she asked me if everything was okay. I smiled slightly, not wanting her to worry, even though I loved the fact that she cared. I loved that about her._

_"Yeah. I'll let you know if anything happens."_

_I stepped out of the car and walked into the house, immediately going to Marzia's side on the couch._

_"Okay. I'm here. Now what do we need to talk about?"_

_She took a deep breath and looked at me with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm leaving you."_

_My heart stopped. It felt as though my world had stopped spinning._

_"Wh-what?" I asked._

_"I don't feel happy with myself knowing that if I'll stay with you, I'll only continue to hurt you." She said._

_"What are you talking about? You aren't hurting me!"_

_"Yes I am Felix!"_

_"How Marzia?! Explain to me how!"_

_By this time I had tears streaming down my face._

_"There, there's someone else." She said quietly._

_My expression soon turned from sadness, to anger._

_"What do you mean there's someone else?"_

_"I've been seeing someone else. That's why I wanted to come to Los Angeles. And that's how I've been hurting you."_

_I couldn't believe it. All I remember after that was shouting between us, and her walking out of the front door. I wanted to chase after her, I needed to tell her how I felt. But I couldn't._

_I just stayed frozen on the floor, crying my eyes out._

My eyes had stopped watering and I let out a sigh. I was tired. Dead tired.

But I knew I couldn't sleep alone.

Even after all of her running around and cheating on me, Marzia always came home at night to lay her head beside mine.

I let go of Maddie and looked her in the eyes. I could see the pain that she felt for me. I knew she cared about me.

"Will you come sleep with me?" I asked.

She nodded her head and took my cold hand in her warm one. We walked into the bedroom and laid down beside one another.

My mind began to wander and before I knew it, I was fast asleep with my arm wrapped around her waist.


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbye

**MADISON'S POV**

I awoke the next morning to the sun seeping through the curtains. I slowly opened my eyes and shut them again when I realized the sun was shining right into my eyes.

I rolled over and expected there to be a sleeping form beside me, but I was alone.

I blinked a few times before I sat up and looked around the room, hoping to see Felix. But I heard no one.

In the distance, I could hear him talking on the phone, but I couldn't make out the exact words.

I stood up and stretched, remembering the fact that I had slept like a baby nearly all night after he wrapped his arm around you. I took in the scent of his cologne on my clothes and smiled.

_'I wish I could wake up to this smell every morning.'_

I walked out into the living room and saw the Swede running his hand through his hair and pacing the room.

"Okay, thank you." He said after a few moments of silence before hanging up the phone.

He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

I smiled slightly. "Not that bad. How about yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Better than expected."

Well, that was a good sign.

We stood there in quite an awkward fashion for a few moments, before he broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded my head, to which he smiled.

"Good. I'm starving." He said, chuckling.

We decided to make a simple breakfast together. Eggs, bacon and toast.

I wasn't sure why. But I could feel a tension in the air between us. What had he been doing on the phone earlier? Who was he talking to?

I suppose it's none of my business, but I'm sure he won't care if I ask him.

We sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating in silence. It was becoming uncomfortable, so I was grateful that Felix had opened his mouth to speak.

But I soon regretted it for the words that came spewing out.

"I'm flying back to Italy tonight." He said quietly.

I nearly dropped my fork, but held onto it tighter each second. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I felt dizzy, and my heart was slowing down with each beat.

"Wha-what? I-I mean why?" I managed to ask.

He sighed heavily. "Madison, you know I still love her. She's all that's on my mind. I have to tell her how I feel. I have to at least try."

I couldn't believe how completely stupid he was saying. After all, she was the one who cheated on him. Why would he want her back?

I just nodded my head slowly and stared at my plate, no longer feeling hungry. I could feel the tears begin to spill out of my eyes, so I quickly excused myself to the bathroom.

I shut the door and slid down it onto the floor. I didn't even care to hold back the tears any longer. I let them fall.

I held my head in my hands, balling my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. He was leaving me.

I watched as Felix gathered his clothes and his computer equipment and put it into the trunk of the waiting taxi.

I had helped him pack all of things away so it would get done faster. Plus, I just wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

As much as I wanted to stop him from leaving, I bit my tongue and just watched with my arms crossed.

Eventually, I mustered up the courage to choke out my thoughts about the situation.

"Do you really have to do this?" I asked timidly.

He looked at me with an apologetic look.

He looked especially handsome today with his hair being a mess and his eyes being bluer than the sky, with slight bags underneath from the lack of rest and crying. His face was unshaven, as usual.

"Madison," he began. "I don't know what other options I have."

I was screaming in my head that he could just stay here with me and forget about Marzia. But I could never say it to his face.

"As much as I would love to stay here in Los Angeles with you, I need to see her. I love her. I want this to work between us."

It was almost like he had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it onto the ground, but I understood what he meant. I couldn't get in his way of true happiness with her. That is, if she'll agree to it.

I simply nodded my head and stayed silent as he put the rest of his belongings into the car.

What happened next caught me by surprise, but I had a feeling it would happen.

Felix walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms and held me for what seemed like an eternity before I relaxed and hugged him back.

I squeezed him tighter as I felt him kiss my forehead lightly, and a small wave of began to fall from my eyes. I quickly made myself stop to keep from embarrassing myself.

He slowly began to loosen his grip on me and gave me a sad look as he turned and stepped into the taxi. I could see that he had let a few tears fall as well.

I watched as he waved at me through the rear window and blew me a kiss. I blew one back and fell to my knees once the vehicle was out of sight.

I cried that night. More than I have ever cried ever before. And it was all over that man.

But he wasn't just a man.

He was my best friend, someone I could rely on for anything, and above anything else, I loved him.

I just wish I could've had the strength to tell him how I feel before he left.


	26. Chapter 26: Missing You

**Sorry that it's short. I'll make up for it in the following chapters! FYI, Chapter 30 will be the last one :( But if you bros will let me, I'll write a sequel. Let me know what you want!**

It has been three days since Felix has left. I haven't been doing much. Just sitting around and trying my best not to burst into tears every minute.

Since school was on break, and I didn't feel like updating my channel, I've just been lying in my bed. I know it's only making it worse for me to be this way, but I just don't feel motivated to do anything anymore.

And to add to it, Felix hasn't called or texted me. He hasn't even updated the channel, which is causing the bros to go insane.

I sighed deeply before managing to pull myself up out of bed. It was 2:32 in the afternoon, meaning it was only Tyler and I in the house.

I walked over to the mirror that hung on my wall. I groaned as I gazed at my ugly reflection. My hair was in a messy bun, sticking up and out in every direction, and I had dark circles underneath of my eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and walked downstairs to see that no one was around. I walked into the kitchen and looked for anything to eat, considering I haven't been eating whole meals.

I opened the refrigerator and found nothing of interest, so I simply walked back upstairs and sunk into my bed, falling asleep once again.

I awoke whenever I had heard someone talking. Thinking it was Felix, so I sat up quickly and looked around. Much to my disappointment, there was no one there.

I frowned and hung my head. I had officially gone crazy.

I got out of bed once again to use the bathroom. When I was done, I noticed how pale my face had become. I was a mess of a person.

Downstairs, I heard the clock chiming, signaling the new hour. It was nearly one in the morning. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, letting my body act on its own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tall bottle full of liquor.

I cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the countertop where the bottle sat, looking right at me. I'm not one to drink very often, and I know it. There's always the special occasion, such as the party several nights ago.

Without thinking, I snatched the bottle from the counter and ran back up the stairs to my room.

I knew it was a stupid idea, but I would deal with the hell in the morning.

I carefully opened the bottle, trying to not make much noise. I brought the liquid up to my lips and took a sip.

My face scrunched up as the alcohol traveled down my throat, burning it on the way. I had to remind myself that the first drink was always the worst.

And I was right.

Pretty soon, I had half of the bottle gone. Needless to say, I was pretty tipsy.

I got up off of my bed and stumbled over to the table, grabbing my phone.

What happened next was completely beyond my control.

***Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...***

**"You've reached the phone of Felix Kjellberg. I'm not here right now to answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"**

***BEEP***

**"Hey Felix! Why, why did you not call me? You said you were going to! Uh, anyways, I miss you! I mean, like, I REALLY miss you. Do you miss me? Hehe, probably not. But I know. Oh I know that you liked to flirt with me. Hehe, and I didn't mind it at all! So, uh, uhhhhh, listen. I really like you Felix. You're my best friend. And I should've told you when you left that you needed to stay with me. I, I think I love you. And I just wanted you to know that. Even though it doesn't matter now. I'm too late. But I'll just go now. I love you..."**

By this time, I was in full out tears and had no clue what I was saying. I knew that once he heard the voicemail, he was probably never going to talk to me again. But I didn't care.

Eventually I just laid down on my bed and blacked out.


End file.
